Pink and Blue
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Everyone knows how she falls in love with him. But it's not because of the ice cream. -Kuroko/Momoi-


Ha, the miracles appears. I finally did something without gender bending!

My brother told me that Kurobas isn't a word. I stared at him and – right click – added it to the dictionary. I don't care.

Anyway, happy reading.

English isn't my born language, so…..

Warning: This story is very much cliché and cheesy.

**Discl – **

SCREW IT!

**Title: Pink and Blue. **

**Word Counts: 634 words. **

Lame title and way to short, good job, Lyra.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki tells Seirin, one day in their training, that she falls in love with Kuroko Tetsuya because he gave her a free ice cream. It's a lie. A well-meaning, embellished lie, but still a lie, plain and simple and though no one will ever know it, it's not the real reason.

She remembers the day standing alone in the street, wishing that she could eat ice cream with everyone. It's sad, actually. Because Dai-chan is nowhere to be found and people are just too happy around her, seemingly don't care that there's a lone girl standing in the street, gazing up the sky and glancing at them with wistful eyes.

Momoi stands like that for longer than she can remember, so absorbed in her own sadness, that she doesn't notice someone is coming closer to her. (Not that he's easy to notice, by the way.) Only when a voice suddenly appears, making her almost jump.

"Excuse me." The voice is soft, kind sounding. "I don't need it anymore, so you can have it."

She blinks, looks up at him and opens her mouth to ask…

Then stops abruptly.

All she sees is blue.

Like the sky in noon.

Blue, like the very purest sapphire.

Momoi can feel her heart seriously stops and seemingly never starts again.

And the breath catches in her throat as her heart speeds up from something other than startle, loneliness. She can't blink and her chest starts to fill with anxiety because he's looking at her with those blue eyes that put the sky in summer in same, and even though they bears not much expression, she can read the slightest hint of concern. There is something in those blue orbs that she can't read, can't brush off.

From that day, she seeks and follows him everywhere, just to make him look at her, and starts fall for his tenderness, his determination.

(It hurts her to leave him. Sometimes, Momoi wonders what would happen if she just left Aomine and followed her heart. But Tetsu-kun wouldn't forgive if she did.)

* * *

When Kuroko says to his team that she was the manager of Generation of Miracles, he knows it's just the half-truth and no one needs to know the whole story behind.

It is Kuroko's habit to observe people. He sees a couple sitting in the restaurant, talking to each others, a sleepy cat who is watched by a child, and a lonely girl who shooting her glances around.

Ah, she is glancing at those people eating ice cream, perhaps waiting for someone.

"Excuse me." He tries his hard to forget the hesitation, marveling because of the city light shines off the soft hair. He wonders how it can be if the sunshine reaches to her hair. She startles, and he isn't surprised. "I don't need it anymore, so you can have it."

And then she looks up at him with questioning eyes.

Everything happens in a mere second, enough to make him hold his breath.

Kuroko has never met someone with such stunning beauty. Her skin is fair, gentle pink hair shiny and there's something breath-taking about her eyes that makes him suddenly anxious. (Thanks to his poker face, thank you, poker face!). He stares deeper and deeper into those eyes, trying to memorize the angel in front of him.

Ah, perhaps he has just found the girl of his dream.

Still, he doesn't know how to react with her affection towards him. He isn't used to it, and he supposes that the current him doesn't deserve it, especially after the whole Aomine-kun accident.

Aomine-kun needs Momoi-san to be by his side, and Momoi-san can't leave Aomine-kun like that.

Kuroko Tetsuya has decided to hide his feeling.

(He often dreams about someday, when he finally gets stronger, when he's brave enough to start his courtship.)

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro sees everything, so he always notices a brooding Kuroko shooting glances at Momoi direction when the manager isn't looking.

_Perhaps I should plan a wedding. _

* * *

Yes, happy reading.

And reviews, as always. I'll give you cookies. (Where? Since when I became that shameless?)

Lyra or the-bad-twin-sister-who-is-planing-to-kill-her-bro ther-because-he's-super-annoying-and-stupid.

See you later.


End file.
